The Boy everyone fought about
by Mr Mathias
Summary: A War is close to breaking out. but no World threat, its war between the gods... About WHO gets to be Percy's new parents After Sally and Poseidon both Disown him. Luckily he has Annabeth and Athena to help him finding His new Mom and Dad. Rated M for bad Words and possible sex later on
1. Chapter 1

The boy everyone fought about

I don't own anything all credit goes to Rick

What happens when both camps find out that Sally Jackson and Poseidon doesn't want Percy to be their Son, Naturally a war is close... About who gets to be his new Parents.

Chapter 1

Hello my Name is Percy Jackson I am a 17-year-old who recently was disowned by both my Parents. My mom Sally Jackson wanted to start with a fresh and didn't want to worry about me anymore. so she said I shouldn't bother her anymore.

My dad Poseidon The Greek God of the Oceans also said that he also didn't want to deal with me anymore. so I shouldn't bother him however I could live in Cabin until i have some new Parents then they should let me live in their cabin. After that the rule applies to me if I entered I would be killed he said.

What a day Percy thought how can it be that they after all we have been through they no longer wanted me in their Lives? Luckily I still have Annabeth who can help me, well I might find her now the faster we find out what to do the better for me.

**" Annabeth POV**

I am so happy for Percy I know how much he wanted his parents to be together

It must be what they wanted to tell him, I can't wait to congratulate him.

Seriously of all the things he have been through these times he certainly deserves some happiness. well I better find him and congratulate him.

**" Percy POV**

Hey Seaweed Brain how did your meeting go it came from my lovely girlfriend Annabeth.

Well both my parents disowned me but Poseidon said I could live in cabin 13 until I have some new parents then it's their duty to provide me with a cabin, I told her

**"Annabeth POV**

Wait do you mean that both Poseidon and Sally don't want to have anything to do with you anymore ? I asked fearing for the answer.

" Percy POV

Yes Sally wanted to start with a fresh saying she can't deal with fear every time there is war and I am at the frontlines. and Poseidon just didn't want me in the first place.

So I guess I have to find a new mom and dad I told her.

**"Annabeth POV**

How can this amazing boy just be so unlucky, but I will help him.

Okay Percy here is my idea that we tell my mother about this unique Situation? is that okay with you ? I Asked him

**" Percy POV**

I can't believe she would help me with this, it feels like a burden is lifted

Yes let's get her now the faster I no longer have to Deal with anything related to the Ocean I am happy.

**"Annabeth POV**

Okay at dinner I will offer her some food and ask for help with this situation

oh I feel really bad for you Percy no one should deal with this especially not someone like you, You deserve better hopefully there won't be long before you have a new parent I said.

At dinner

Hello mom I need your help with something unique I said while doing my offering.

well what is it? she asked me mentally. Sally and Poseidon have both disowned Percy which means he has no parents.

Do you know what to do? I asked hoping for an answer.

_**"**_**Athena thoughts POV**

So barnacle Beard disown his greatest gift to the world because he didn't want him

"I need to tell the Council this. How the hell can Poseidon do this to him I know i had my beef with both but Perseus doesn't deserve this kind of crap from both.

Okay Annabeth here is what you do, you go get Perseus and get him to the Athena cabin now.

**"Annabeth **

Okay mom I will do.

Hey Percy my mom wants to talk to you now in the Athena cabin

so come on I said to him

" _Athena Cabin a Few minutes later_

"Athena. Hello Percy I am sorry to hear what your parents did.

No kid especially someone as special as you deserve this kind of treatment

I told him with utmost respect.

**" ****Percy POV**

Thanks Athena it means a lot. I am hoping you can help me with this I said to her.

**"Athena**

Yes Percy I have an idea. I will call a council meeting where we will talk about this

and hopefully someone will adopt you as their son. but in the meantime I have an offer for you? it is simple you will move into Annabeth's room here at the cabin and when you have found your new Parents then you will move into their Cabin.

I know we 2 don't have the best record each other but It's not an issue with you it's just Poseidon I have an issue with that fucking prick I told him.

" **Percy POV**

That was really nice of her. I will take her on her word

Is it alright with you ? I asked Annabeth.

" **Annabeth**

"Wow I can't believe my mother would do this for him.

Yes Percy I am fine with you moving in for a little while

but are there anyone you would prefer adopting you ? I asked him

**" Athena**

" I wonder myself if there is anyone who wouldn't fight to have him as a son

Take a Look at my sister, Even though she hates the male population even she said she would love have Percy as a son. Hell there is going to be war over that poor boy

"I Better warn him and Annabeth about what we gods do when we are wooing them.

Before I call this council meeting I will warn you both, I told them

**" Percy and Annabeth**.

What do you mean with you will warn us? we asked Athena.

Well us gods have a tendency to go overboard when we are wooing things

also because Perseus here saved us time after time it is on many gods Wish list to have Perseus as a son, Athena told us

"Percy

What do you mean? when you said gods where going overboard when showering. I asked very nervous for the answer. Hoping it wasn't as serious as I thought it would be.

**" Athena**

Well they would pop up at anytime and give gifts you can't imagine and be taken out to dinner and be driven around in a limousine. I mean I can't describe the lengths we go to when it is something we want and I can safely say that after all you have done for us Every god will be all over you. so be aware it is also finding the Right Parent till you Percy. also I will suggest that you tell both camps tomorrow so they no longer associate you with Poseidon/Neptune.

In the meanwhile enjoy the rest of the evening.

**" Percy**

Well looks like I am about to be wooed senseless.

My thoughts kept running around what Athena said

That they all would want me as their Son, it meant a lot of gifts

Hopefully they won't start tomorrow I thought because this could end very wrong on so many levels.

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy everyone fought about

I don't own anything all credits goes to Rick Riordan

Chapter 2

**" Athena POV**

How am I going to tell the council? I thought, should I go with bluntly or subtle? ughh it's giving me A headache, this proves why Poseidon is an Asshole he gives us the only respectable man in history and what do he do? He fucking disown him because he is busy, fucking idiot I thought.

I think I'll go with bluntly it's the only way he understands.

Milord you need to call a council meeting now I mentally thought to Zeus

Why is that? his voice came back.

Because Poseidon has disowned Perseus and we are now looking for new parents to him I thought back.

**"Zeus POV**

So my brother disown Percy because he is busy? well that proves he is an idiot I thought to myself, hopefully this means I have Percy as son, I always liked the kid.

Very well Athena Come to the Throne room, and we will sort this out I told Athena.

Honey come here I told Hera. what do you want she said angry.

" I guess she hadn't forgotten that I did something to annoy.

Poseidon has disowned Perseus which mean that he has to find new Parents.

**"Hera POV**

So much brother decides to Disown his son on what grounds? no one would tell me

all I know is that he is an idiot for giving Percy up "I know how much he hates being called Perseus and why we all call him that is beyond me since he hates it. oh well

**"Zeus POV**

Hera I want us to be the parents of Perseus, i told her

But we need to have a plan because we are going to use all the tricks we got

Because Athena and Annabeth is helping find the suited people that can call him a Son , so are you with me or against me? I told her

**"Hera POV**

Zeus of course I am with you for a long time I wanted to call Percy son

and now we have a good opportunity because of that idiot we call brother

But we need to tell the council hopefully we are only ones who want to take him

but I sincerely doubt it, I told Zeus .

**"Zeus POV**

Very well I will Call the Meeting now.

**Hestia/Hades/Athena/Artemis/Persephone/Demeter/Dionysus/Poseidon/****Apollo/Hermes/Ares**.

I mentally called out we are having a Meeting now

1 by 1 they all flashed in some of them grumpy saying they had better things to do

Silence I Shouted. suddenly everyone looked at me, while I smirked

Poseidon it has come for my ears that you and Sally Jackson have disowned Perseus

Is that Correct? I mentally begged the answer for yes for being true.

**"Poseidon POV**

No point in lying it's the truth that matters I mentally thought.

Yes I said. A few days ago I Realized that I don't have the time or Patience to deal with Percy anymore yes I sired him but the ancient laws forbid to basically do anything with or for him so I decided he is better of without me,

Besides he didn't get along with either Triton and Tyson and Amphitrite so there wasn't any reason for me being his father .

and Sally said that every time there is war he is dying of stress because Percy is always at the frontlines and she were pregnant with a new baby so she couldn't handle so she had to let him go, I told the Shocked council.

**" Artemis POV**

So Perseus is up for adoption? well i better play my cards right and he will be my son

**"Hades POV **

So Poseidon gave him up? he has always been and idiot but I better play my cards right though I have a Feeling that everyone is going to be fighting over him.

**"Demeter POV**

Perseus Jackson is going to be the Son of Demeter

**" Athena POV**

incredible I can feel and hear their thoughts how they all want to call him Son

I Thought to myself.

Silence I told everyone who started looking at me with curious looks including Poseidon, I smirked.

I will tell you this I told the council, when Percy came to me for help I decided alongside Annabeth that we would help him find the right suited Gods that will call him Son, Also Poseidon I have decided that Percy should be living in my Cabin but i want you to give him time to get his things out and then you can close the cabin understood I told the shocked council.

**"Zeus and Hera POV**

So we both have to butter her up to let her adopt Percy Hera both thought

Luckily she is my daughter hopefully that gives me a jump in the line? Zeus thought

Very well Athena we heard from Poseidon

He can a 2 weeks to get his stuff out. and only Annabeth will be allowed into the cabin We heard from him.

**" Artemis POV**

luckily we are best sisters so I can skip the line I thought to myself.

**"Hestia POV**

Poor Perseus no one should go through this especially not him,

Hopefully he will call me mother but though I will butter both Athena and Annabeth.

"**Zeus POV**

Silence I thundered (bad pun) I smirked when all attention was on me.

Since we have discussed what needed to be discussed you are all dismissed.

also Athena would you be so kind and Tell the camps what have happened?

I told her.

**"Athena POV**

Looks like I am having hands full I thought

Yes dad , will but first I will go to camp Half blood so I can tell Percy the news. I told them while laughing internally seeing how they hoped I wouldn't start there

**" Zeus and Hera POV**

Damn I hoped she wouldn't start there, we simultaneously thought oh well we are still getting Percy, we both smirked internally. after we are the King and Queen of Olympus. Don't worry Perseus. Mommy and Daddy is coming we both thought

**"Hades and Persephone POV**

Hades Percy Jackson is going to be our son, Persephone said

Yes honey but we are going to make sure he wants us to adopt him

we can't force him since has Annabeth and Athena on his side

also drugging him is out of the question Hades said to Persephone

why she shrieked you did it to me, Yes I did and it was wrong, I want him to choose us and love us not hate us I explained.

That makes sense, so what is your plan Hades, Persephone asked.  
Tomorrow we inviting him and Annabeth out to dinner and make some small talk trying to get a feeling about what he wants in His future parents so we can have a Head jump I told her.

**" Artemis POV**

What do you give to male you want to adopt, I know man hating goddess and all

But Perseus is the exception because over and over he have proved me wrong about him, Hopefully he will pick me.

**"Apollo**

With Perce as son I would get most respect but how the hell am I going to convince him, He doesn't like strip clubs and prostitutes so what can I get him that makes him Pick me, I thought to myself.

**"Athena POV At Camp half-blood.**

Hello Percy Hello Annabeth I greeted Them, now I have some news that will be shocking so please have a seat I told them.

First, Because of all the things you have done for Olympus you are a very favored Person up there I Said. However the Reaction I saw wasn't what Expected.

Perseus All of the Gods wants to adopt you I said bluntly while waiting for his Reaction.

**"Percy POV**

What do you mean? exactly when you say all the gods I asked fearing the answer.

"Athena POV

Percy all of them wants you, Artemis Zeus Hades Hestia Apollo Hermes Demeter you all of us well except me but that is because it will make you brother to Annabeth and I know that you two dating will be extremely akward. so I am out though

So expect to be showered and Receive a lot of visitors who will woo you senseless till you pick them as their Parents including Zeus and Hera I Told him.

**"Percy POV**

I am screwed if what she tells me is exactly how it's going to be

"**Annabeth POV**

Poor Percy with all the gods wanting Him he is going to be under pressure.

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

The Boy Everyone Fought about

I don't own anything

First of all

From now on Each chapter will Focus on Percy and which god that wants to adopt. him. Athena and Annabeth will make appearence but it won't be much.

The god who has the pleasure of starting is Artemis.

Chapter 3

" Artemis POV

After I returned to the Hunt I immediately called my Lieutenant Thalia Grace.

(Milady you called, it came from Thalia) yes you are very close with Perseus aren't you ? I asked.

(Yes I am but what about? it's not a problem though is it? she asked)

No its not in fact I want you to help me I said

(with what Thalia asked) and then I told her the story about what had happened on Olympus and Poseidon and Sally Disown Perseus.

(Those two Idiots I Thought how can they do that if Poseidon wasn't a god I would hit Him)

Now Thalia as you know one my Domains is childbirth, and for Millenniums I have wanted a child I could call my but lately It has drifted to a boy.

Thalia I want your Help in getting Perseus to choose me to Adopt him are you in?

(Of course milady, in fact I am happy for the both of you I will see what I can do.

Now That's settled we are going to be at Camp Half-blood for a little so I can learn about Perseus so go and tell the girls I told Thalia.

" Percy POV

I was in Shower when suddenly Thalia I'M me,

Thals I am in the Shower can you please wait I shrieked

(Yes I know not very Manly but when suddenly a picture of your cousin shows up while you are Naked and Singing in the Shower you don't think about your actions You just scream)

Okay i'll wait oh and Kelp head she said, what I said grumpy, Nice singing she said Laughing out. Just you wait I told her. while I started putting clothes on.

I'm decent so what is so important that you interrupted a Nice shower

I said at Rainbow that showed my Cousins face.

(Well Percy I am going straight to it, milady wants to adopt you and I have promised I would help as much as I can I said to him)

Well first if she wants to, she needs to spend time with me and before she can get the permission to adopt me she has to meet the approval of Annabeth and Athena

But especially Annabeths because it would be a nightmare for me to choose between my girlfriend and mother.

(Wow you really are whipped you know that don't you? I told him with a smirk)

No but we have a deep and healthy respect for each other I told her.

But if she really wants to adopt then she has to spend some time with me

She could start with taking me out to dinner just me and her and talk about everything including your Teddy bear you can't sleep without, I said to her smirking,

(How the hell did you know this, I told him fearing the answer)

Easy I took a Nap in your Tent once and found it, Also I found your Diary, Juice stuff I might add I said laughing at her Face that were Crimson red.

(You are not telling Anyone what you saw or what you read in my Diary is that understood I said to him)

It has a price if you don't want me to tell I said smirking

( Perseus Jackson You are going to Regret if you tell anyone I told him That I Swear)

Relax Pinecone I won't Tell anybody. (Phew I thought until he said this) for A price

(Fine what will this cost me? I asked) Well how about you be my slave for a week? yes in Fact these are terms and you have to swear upon the Styx if you are agreeing.

(Fuck he got me there I thought, Fine i'll agree to your terms Percy)

Splendid. now of you go because we have better things to do I told her.

( Yes and can I tell Artemis that if she really wants to she has to spend invite you out? I asked)

Yes now hurry you wouldn't let your Mistress wait Wouldn't you I said Teasingly.

(No See you soon Kelp Head, I told him, Thing about Percy he might be a hero but he is also just a human and I don't think it will get to His head how sought after between the gods he is. He is not Stupid he just don't care about I thought)

" Artemis POV

So Thalia have you found out what I can do to get him ? I asked.

(Yes here is the terms he sat,

1: You have to spend time with him

2: You have to get Annabeth's and Athena's approval before he lets you adopt him.

3: He wants to make sure that you get along with Annabeth when he is not there

4: You Can't threaten Him, since that isn't what he wants to deal with.

Are there anything Else I asked.

( No that's about it I said)

First I have a Question why is it Important that I get Annabeth's Approval?

(She is his girlfriend and he loves her very much. If the two of you don't get along with each other even if he is not there he knows and that has happened before that he had to chose between Annabeth's his Dad. and he won't deal with that kind of crab anymore so make her a friend and you can call him Son)

Fine. call the girls we are having a meeting.

Line Break

" Later at the Hunt

Girls I have something I want to tell you, I said with Confidence

(What milady the chorus came)

As you girls know One of my domains is Childbirth.

A Couple years ago I decided that I would want a son

(Roar but milady we hate males)

I know and I wouldn't just have a son for just the fact

But someone I could love and Cherish and Hunt with I Said

and I Yesterday when I was called to a meeting at Olympus.

I Found out that Percy Jackson the hero and savior,

Well His Parents disowned him which means that he is now Looking for new Parents.

after I had told what he had been through many of the girls Sobbed.

So I decided that Tomorrow we are going to Camp Half blood and I will try to Get Percy to Chose me but I need your girls help I said

( What can we do milady, we aren't used to helping in these kind of situations, Phoebe asked) Well we can spend some time with him Make him a friend to all of us which in the end will be easier for him when he has to Choose.

So are you with me? I asked the Hunters.

(Yes of milady yes we are, give Perseus a new home it came in a almost choir.

" The Next day- Percy POV

_**Knock Knock Knock**_, it sound on my door while I was showering.

I am in The shower I shouted, _**Knock Knock Knock**_, it came again.

Alright I'm coming I wrapped a towel around my waist, and muttering

who the hell is knocking? didn't they hear me. I thought

_**Knock Knock Knock**_, Jeese I thought someone is impatient, when I opened the door.

Fuck were the first word I thought, when I saw who stood outside my door.

_A Certain Twelve year old with Auburn hair and silver piercing eyes who judged you before you even knew what you had done._

Lady Artemis what can I do for I said bowing feeling humiliated because I was half naked in front of the Man-Hating Goddess.

( first I'm sorry I didn't hear you I said to him, Secondly no need to bow. its weird and I hate it. just don't tell Zeus okay I told him)

okay milady, I told while getting up, oh and please come in I said in frightened voice.

(You have a lovely cabin I told him, it was a little funny seeing how afraid he is

Perseus I am going to cut to the chase, I want to adopt you but Athena was a little very with the details, so I want to know what I can do to make you choose me I said)

Uhm Lady Artemis ( Please Perseus Just Artemis okay I said to him) okay I said still wary about the man hating goddess, why would you want to adopt me? I mean I am a guy and I am planning on having kids of my own so you can't really castrate me if I am your son I asked.

( Perseus I am not going to Castrate you, in fact since you are planning on having kids you will see me a lot since I am also the Goddess of childbirth I said.

But the reason why I want to adopt you is, ever since you held the sky for me,

I realized that I wanted a child of my own, but as you know virgin goddess, I said blushing, but that made me realize I wanted you as my son, In fact you have proved me and Zoe wrong, There is one male that aren't too bad I said blushing)

Who is that male you are talking about? I asked her not having a clue

(Oh dear now I understand the nickname Seaweed brain I thought

Perseus it's you that are that male, Zoe said to me that you weren't too bad and if she had to marry a Male you will the only one she would allow to touch her)

Okay I said to Artemis still not grasping why on earth she would want a Male 19 year old boy as Son, and said boy who had a girlfriend.

Lady Artemis I guess you know what Poseidon and Sally did,

Yes the truth is I need a new Parent/parents not only a motherly figure also fatherly.

I guess that Athena told the rules for this adoption thing if you will, I said

(Yes she did mention a few things ,vague though I said to Percy)

Well you have a week to spend with me and Annabeth.

And you can start with inviting me to a dinner just so we can learn more about each other, Than we already know I said to Artemis.

(Artemis POV)

Very well Perseus tonight we are going to dinner, what would you like to eat?

(I know a wonderful little Restaurant where they have the most delicious food you can Imagine, I told her, also Artemis please just call me Percy) Very well Percy be camp border at 18:30 because we are having dinner tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The Boy everyone fought about

Chapter 4

" Later at dinner:

So Percy please tell me about your childhood, Artemis said.

Well I grew up with Sally and Gabriel Ugliano (Smelly Gabe) and it was a Chaotic time in my life, even though I had a home I grew up at Boarding schools around New York and at one point there was talk about me going to live with my grandmother in England.

Do you mean Rhea, Artemis asked? Well no my grandmother on Sally's side

and please try to guess her name you are going to laugh I told her.

What is it? I asked him looking with pleading eyes,

It is Artemis yes My mortal grandmother on Sally's side is Artemis Furlong the eight. I told her,

(Artemis POV)

So Percy's grandmother and I are namesakes, how funny is that I thought.

Ha ha ha you're right its funny I told him, giving him a smile,

So Percy I know it's none of my business but how is your Relationship with Annabeth? I asked.

It's going really great, we have talked about the future about marriage and Kids, he said. while I listened passionately about it.

Well since you are no longer associated to Poseidon, I think that getting Athena's Approval will be much easier.

Oh why is that he asked? Percy Athena never had anything against you. However she has a deep hatred for Poseidon and Triton and Amphitrite I told him.

but please tell me why has she much against them all? every time I ask no one's giving me the story He said.

Well as you know Poseidon and Athena fought over Athens, Yes

but the story goes deeper the thing Athena used to adore her Uncle because he was like a father figure to Her, he would always play with her when she was younger and take her out to see the world. But he is also extremely arrogant and petty,

So when he lost Athens to her, instead of congratulate her He called her a bitch but it didn't end there though soon Triton started harassing her children to the extinct that some committed suicide, and Amphitrite just didn't care about to what extinct Triton and Poseidon went and since they have hated each other and when you showed up and proved to Annabeth how you really are she just lost it for a little because you proved her wrong in her assumptions about the children of Poseidon.

Line Break

Well thank you Artemis I really needed to learn all that.

You're welcome Percy now please tell what are you looking for in Mother and Father figure.

Well I'll start with the mother Figure I said

1: someone who is kind to me and my girlfriend, and accept me as who I am.

2: Someone I can come to with any issue I might face. and

3: Someone who my girlfriend can trust and get help and won't Judge her

4: Someone who will say I love just because you are you.

That's what I look for in Mother figure

My father figure is something else

1: A Kind person with funny side

2: Someone who be kind to my mother

3: Someone who make me Laugh and happy and make me want to hang with him.

The Reason why is because Sally up to the point when she and Paul got Serious she were madly in Love with Poseidon and I hated that because it meant we both hurt.

I said sadly.

Hey hey Cheer Percy Don't look at all of this in a negative way, Yes Sally is a good woman and were a good mother and Poseidon is Poseidon but when they severed their ties It opened a new world for you with Bigger and better opportunities.

What do you mean I asked her?

Well the Ancient laws prevent us Gods to have interaction with our children but if we adopt other demigods who aren't ours we can have all the time in the world with them so you can finally get the Mother and Father you always deserved.

Thank you Artemis I said to her smiling feeling a little better

So what else do you have in store for me Arty? I said grinning

First Perseus, I don't like the name Arty so please stop secondly

I thought we should go watch a movie and then I get you back to camp

How does that sound ? I asked a little nervous

Artemis I am very happy to go to the movies but may I offer an advice

Movie and dinner is usually dates I said laughing. Oh I didn't know that Artemis extremely red from blushing. It's alright milady. how about we see a movie with Annabeth that way I can see how the two of you act around each other That is an Idea Perseus I said to him. Oh and Artemis don't call me Perseus it makes me feel old I said to her. Fine

"back at camp:

Ok Percy may I see your cabin? I have never seen other than my cabin of course.

Sadly I can't Poseidon don't want anyone in his cabin in fact he has given me a couple of weeks to get my stuff out and after that, He will kill me if I ever enter His cabin again. But just wait while I find a couple of movies.

okay Percy I will wait out here Artemis said.

**" Percy POV**

Hello Percy a voice suddenly greeted him as he entered Cabin 13

Hello who is there he said while grabbing riptide. Relax Percy the voice said

it is me Aphrodite, the voice said.

Oh hello Aphrodite and why did you break into Poseidon's cabin.

I asked her. Well the truth is that I recently learned that you no longer have Parents

I have given it much Thought and I really want you in my Life Percy I said but since you are with Annabeth I have decided That I will Try to let you choose me as Mother and Both Hephaestus and Ares will be more than happy to have you as a Son so what do you say.

"**Percy POV**  
(This is seriously freaking me out first Artemis and now Aphrodite I Thought.

Well Aphrodite have you heard the rules? Yes I have she told me.

this week its Artemis who has to prove to me and Annabeth and Athena why I should pick her but you can have next week if You want I said fearing a little,

The gods and Goddess have bad temper I thought.

Yes Percy I would love to have you next week she smiling so brightly that if she weren't a goddess her face would crack. Ok see you Monday I said to her

" Aphrodite's POV

Percy Jackson you will Be my boy before you know it and you will have many Lovers that I know, I thought smiling at the Idea that Percy would be my son

Read and Review


	5. Artemis and Aphrodite

Artemis POV

I Don't own anything

All credits goes to Rick Riordan

**"At Dinner:**

So Pecy who was it you were talking to in your cabin, I asked?

it was Aphrodite who decided she wanted me as a son.

" Please Perseus don't let her trick you, you don't know the half of her, I begged with a shiver, since I now were competing against my sister, the one I didn't favor.

Lady Artemis, you got to understand that I am about to find who is suited to be my Parent? and you are the first one, I have to give all of you a fair chance I said.

" Fine just be careful I don't won't you, hurting more Percy I want you to be Happy.

Thank you milady I said.

_**The Next Day**

**"Goodmorning Annabeth, a smooth female voice said.**

what hey who is this the very tired girl said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

**"It's me your best friend the voice continued. Well since you can't see straight let me help you, my domain is very important.**

" Fuck a goddess"? I thought. that voice now I know

Sorry milady it isn't the goddess of love visits me in the night a tired Annabeth said while trying to kneel,

**" Yay you guessed right Annabeth, I am here on a important matter, also Please don't kneel its weird".**

How can I help you milady I asked?

**" Well my dear, you see since Percy became parentless, it has sparked a certain interest from both male and Female gods, now as you know Ancient laws prevents the gods from having contact with our children, however there is a loophole? the laws doesn't forbid us from having contacts with other demigods which means should Percy ask me to be his mother I could talk him anytime plus he will have the power from the strongest domain. so to speak.**

Milady why are you telling me all this? couldn't this have waited a few hours I asked nervously, I mean this is a lot to take in and its 4 in the morning and I am very tired Annabeth said.

**" No because the thing I came for is because I need your help,**

**When Percy came to the throne room with Zeus's lightning bolt I saw something in him, it was honesty and I realized that anyone would be lucky to have him as a son, and so admittedly I was Jealous when Poseidon claimed him, because I was tempted to do so myself but that wouldn't have made much sense then,'**

**But as you can imagine I was thrilled and sad when I heard what Barnacle beard and Sally had done to him, but it also gave me an great opportunity" to get the son I always wanted and that isn't meant to disrespect my other kids it's just there Is something about Percy,**

**The reason why I woke you is because I need your help getting a Head start on the adoption of Percy,**

**I said with the biggest puppy eyes I had, also it helped that no one was immune to them.**

Milady this is very much to take in, but the closest thing I can do is to tell Percy that you want to adopt him, but you got to prove yourself in his eyes why he should pick you and I don't mean using your stature as a goddess but the reason how he can trust you with everything and be there for him.

After all he has been through he really just want a parent he can talk to without judgment or fear for rejection. I hope you understand but if you are up for it I can arrange that you two have breakfast and just hang so he can see if feel relaxed enough around you, if he does then that means you have big shot of making him choose you but remember it has to happen naturally, and when I say relax I don't mean sex in hot tub or anything just a friendly or motherly feeling. so please think about it she asked.

**Oh I will thank you dear, by the way if you and Percy ever want to experiement just tell me Aphrodite said with a glimpse in her eyes and I will try to help you.**

after what Aphrodite said, Annabeth started to blush several shades of red.

no no no we aren't having sex, I mean it's not that we don't want to it's just

**Relax dear I was just joking with you, I know all about your sex-life and I can keep a secret unlike Artemis so don't worry Aphrodite said.**

Okay Annabeth said.

Hey Annabeth Piper said, hey pipes she said back, you know I don't like that nickname, anyway I have to ask a serious question?

what is it? Annabeth said

Did I just see my mom leave the Athena cabin? Yes you did Piper and before you ask

let me tell you it's because Aphrodite wants to Adopt Perce, however the thing is he needs a dad and with both Hephaestus and Ares in the picture it can end war, and I don't know How Percy is going to react when he finds out that Now Aphrodite is in the Picture.

Wow that is alot to take in, but wait are you absolutely sure that my mom Aphrodite wants Percy Jackson as her son? Piper said but who does she want to be his father?

I don't honestly don't know? but I do think that it's Hephaestus but Ares is also a strong possibility so who knows?

Okay Annabeth this really something I have to deal with so see ya

see Pipes. Annabeth said


	6. Chapter 6

Aphrodite. Zeus/ Hera

I Dont own anything

All credits goes to mr Rick Riordan

Now I do know that last chapter was short but don't worry also a have a great Idea that might be funny and I'm a this chapter is later than i originally thought but things changes.

BTW there is profanity in this chapter

**At campfire everybody had a good time**

So Percy did you and Artemis have a good time? Annabeth asked

Yes we did but let's see how this rolls I mean it's has only been a few weeks after my Disownment.

Oh before I forget about it Aphrodite also wants to adopt you, but I told her how it's going to be but I'd be careful If I was you seaweed brain.

Okay wise ass Percy said.

HEY what have I told about that nickname a very irritated Annabeth said?

Not to call you that, but then you say so much and I hardly pay attention a Laughing Percy Jackson said. " I'm gonna get back at you, you know this don't you Annabeth said.

Yes I do but I don't care, you are mine wise girl and I love you very fucking much.

Likewise fish boy likewise, anyway it's bedtime so come on, we don't want to be in line for bathroom. "Come on Lazy-girl Percy said laughing while running towards the Athena Cabin. oh you so gonna get it Annabeth shrieked.

**The Next morning**

Hurry Up Perce while you maybe a water child the rest of us isn't an Athena child said angry "Just a minute he sing sang back, while whistling a Disney tune to the great irritation from all Athenian campers who heard him. "PERSEUS JACKSON IF YOU AREN'T OUT IN 5 MINUTES WE ARE COMING IN Annabeth Screamed she alongside her siblings were really annoyed by his bathroom schedule " Who knew that he needed an 2 hours to use the bathroom a girl said, " who does he think he is? Aphrodite? surely he isn't that dumb?. " Hey that's my boyfriend yes he is a little gullible he isn't dumb maybe just a tad eccentric.

" Percy are you finished ? Malcolm asked, " Yes I am he said back coming out the doors in only a towel showing his six-pack, sorry it took so long I thought it was 15 minutes he said looking sheepishly, " it's okay just don't take 2 hours next time a girl said feeling sorry him yet couldn't stop drooling at the sight of his bare chest.

anyway I'm heading up to breakfast so see ya he said.

Alright is everyone here Chiron said at the breakfast announcements?

Yes a choir of voices said. good Mr. D has something important to say Chiron said.

"Listen you little pricks (Mr. D began. As you all know Peter Johnson's Parents decided he was a annoying little bastard and they suddenly didn't want him in their life. Anyway a few weeks ago there was a meeting at Olympus where almost everyone decided that they wanted Percy as their heir except for Me and barnacle Beard of course which brings me to say that The gods have decided to come to camp Half-blood next week and visit you, which means that you better be on your best behavior and you are going to clean this dump up. have fascinating day fuckheads Mr. D finished.

Dionysus there is no need for that language Chiron said gently knowing that pissing of the god of insanity can cause a heck of chaos.

It's just I can't enjoy my wine and my biggest headache is coming next week Dionysus said ( Headache is Hera)

Still that doesn't excuse it and you know that the gods are keeping a eye on you

oh and his name isn't Peter Johnson it's Percy Jackson

FUCK OFF CHIRON RIGHT NOW Dionysus Suddenly Exploded in fit of anger

Very well, but do everybody a favor and take a nap Chiron said.

Stupid fucking Centaur telling me A god what to do and how to behave

"Fucking clown, Dionysus kept thinking occasionally Shouting a few curse words out

" Later that day.

Hey wise girl I'm gonna have a shower Percy said. Okay but don't take to long as you know what will happen? she said in threatening tone. don't worry I have learned my lesson, " and what is that she asked confused? Never ever come between a Athena Camper and Their shower time he said laughing, PERSEUS JACKSON I AM GONNA GET BACK AT YOU FOR THAT COMMENT Annabeth Screamed in fit of anger and Humiliation.

Yeah Yeah that's what she said he continued while people were starting to look at the both of them. anyway gotta go babe he finished

yeah fuck of like the coward you are she tried but couldn't finish as he had already left quickly.

arrogant bastard he will pay, he will pay she kept thinking until she came up with the perfect plan.

" since he no longer was sea spawn he couldn't dry himself or make water hot or cold why not give him a cold shower, and with that thought she started going towards the Athena Cabin with an predatory smile that said payback is a bitch.

"Percy

Alright here we go "Mötley Crüe's Kickstart My Heart started blasting out of the speaker in his phone as he undressed himself and turned on the hot water .

Lilly Malcolm I need your help, Annabeth said, "why Malcolm asked?

Well I am going to play a little joke on Perce and I need your help with it.

what is it? Lilly asked. Well since he is no longer a Sea spawn that means he has no control over water. Annabeth said smirking.

So? Lilly continued,

that means he can't control whether it's warm or cold plus he can't dry himself. Annabeth continued.

in other words. you want to pour cold water over him.

Yes now are you going to help or not she asked? because if not I am rather just say so.

count us in. they both said at the same time. " that was freaky Annabeth said.

I know Malcolm and Lilly continued. Ugh anyway let's just head towards our cabin pour the water and laugh she said.

okay how are we gonna do this? Lilly asked.

alright here is the plan. I will knock on bathroom door and ask if I can come in.

and I will go in but throw his clothes out the door, your job Lilly is taking his clothes and run Malcolm will hand a bucket of Ice water which I will throw and run but before that I will leave a present to him.

What is the gift? Malcolm asked. Pink Panties and a Pink Bra

TMI Malcolm said with a disgusted look on face. I like the idea Lilly said

" Percy's Shower.

Woah yeah Kickstart my Heart hope it never stops, he sang.

" My he really doesn't have tone in his life Malcolm whispered

Yes I know trust me on this I know Annabeth said while trying to not think about murdering Percy because of his horrible Singing

I don't think that even with Apollo's blessing he could sing good it's just to horrible Lilly continued. anyway the quicker we do this the quicker he will stop singing.

Agreed Malcolm said, " Hey that's my boyfriend you pick on, so ? Only I am allowed to do that. Annabeth said.

"Knock Knock Knock,

who is it? Percy asked. it's me Annabeth said, can I come in? she asked

Yes he said, Is there anything you want? he asked,

Oh yes There is she said while giving Lilly his clothes sneak away with.

Well what is it? have I done something wrong or have I forgot something?

he asked,

No but you know what it is don't you? You do realize that I am not Athenian right wise-girl,

No you are not but you are you doesn't that count for something she continued while waiting for Malcolm.

You are full of it, he said, "anyway I have a surprise for you she said

"Well what is it? it's this she said while throwing the water bucker over the shower curtains. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH he screamed oh I am gonna get you he said while she ran. " wait where's my clothes he said while looking Annabeth did you steal my clothes? Yes but I did leave you something she said back.

Oh you got to be kidding me he said while looking at the pink underwear,

Well it's looks like I am fucked Either naked or female pink underwear can't get worse than this he kept thinking

Alright fine payback's a bitch he thought however the vision that envisioned him outside the showers wasn't a good one.

Lord Zeus Lady Hera what can I do for you.

Sorry about the wait had stuff to deal with

and this is a little embarrassing but I started on this chapter in November and forgot about it because new ideas popped into my head and all these ideas (including this chapter) was extremely weird and had get them out of the way

next one will be late Feb early March

and I don't own anything except for Lilly


	7. Chapter 7

The Boy Everyone fought about

All Credits goes to Rick Riordan

I don't own anything

NICO HAVE YOU HEARD IT? Thalia calm down Nico said after hearing Thalia screaming

well I am getting Percy as brother She said smiling

No uh Nico began he is mine after all

you lost suck it goth boy, Screw you thunderstick Nico said before he shadow traveling to the underworld.

DAD MOM Nico Screeched before Hades and Persephone came

what is wrong dear Persephone asked? Zeus and Hera is taking Percy right now Nico said sobbing, That lying bastard Hades angrily said

He is Zeus did you honestly expect him to be true to his word?

well if he can jump ahead in line so can we Hades said.

" Percy.

Perseus Jackson why in our name are you wearing female pink underwear? a very Embarrassed Hera asked,

"Annabeth stole my clothes as a prank an equally Red faced Percy said.

Percy do you know why we are here? Zeus said trying to forget what he just saw and heard.

I'm taking a guess and saying you want to be my Parents? that is absolutely correct

but I can't really think straight with you in pink underwear so close your eyes

Why? because I'm put some clothes on you?

suddenly all heard was fingers snap. " okay now open your eyes and take a look in the mirror? "The look Percy saw in the mirror was black jeans a white half bottomed shirt. wow Thanks Lady Hera Lord Zeus.

You're very welcome. now what are your plans for tonight? Zeus asked

nothing really Percy said. " here is your plans you are going to dinner with us in New York.

uhmm okay what time and do I have to bring anyone with me? Percy asked

no you don't. wait at camp border 19:00 oh and wear a suit Hera said

now go back whatever you were doing except wearing female underwear that isn't something people should see ever again Hera said with a shudder, I agree with my wife Zeus said,

And I say that as someone who has done way too much to recall it all of it, He finished. because of the glares Hera gave him.

Okay see you later Percy said while trying to avoid getting caught in the middle of one Hera and Zeus's Fights because they never ended well and he loved life too much.

Yes of course Perseus and remember 19:00 camp border+suit.

how could I forget ? he said trying to avoid pissing of Queen of heaven. it's not what he has fondest memories of.

So Annabeth how are we exactly going to tell Percy that we didn't know that Zeus and Hera would be outside the showers Lilly asked? yes how are you going to explain to Percy that your little prank backfired big time Malcolm continued.

shut up both of you, the only thing is to tell Perce that we didn't know this would happen, and wish him good luck with the king and queen tonight. so come on we haven't got all day Annabeth said.

" Throne Room.

So here my proposal we have limo pick him up and take him to a that little Italian restaurant he likes so much where we wine and dine him, and explain that since he two immortal parents we can visit him and vice versa as much as we'd like to plus we will give him a home in NY and with us as parents he doesn't have dyslexia he still be add it's win-win. but we have to act quick before Hades and Persephone figures it out.

Dear aren't you just a little competitive with all of this I mean he is only a demigod not a toy that you won't share with your sisters,

Let's get one thing straight we can't have our savior be obsessed with cereal and flowers what kind of message doesn't that send out to our enemies,

"come here and we tickle you with this flower and give you cookies,

besides have you seen any greater potentiale in anyone else during the last few centuries? No I have not Zeus said. well let's get this started he needs us and we need him not the gods you and me, Hera said, "anything for you my dear.

Okay Aphrodite what is so important to you had to snatch me away from the hunters this time, and I swear if it's a male you want me to hook up with then the council will have to find another goddess of love. A very angry Artemis said.

Oh no dear I have long given up on that even though it's the greatest feeling,

no it's about Percy. As you know should you adopt him you can't really see him also you can't bring him into the hunt, unless you have a respectable partner, Aphrodite said smiling like a madman,

where are you going with this? Artemis said starting to feel down because she couldn't have Percy.

Fear not Artemis as I can see the emotions becoming sad in you Aphrodite

now the thing is even I can't adopt him without the consequences of the ancient Laws however there is a way around the laws.

If Percy has to immortal parents we can see him as much as we like we can visit him without consequences not for him or us as gods.

What do you mean with 2 immortal parents Artemis asked fearing the answer

As you know my Marriage with Hephaestus is basically a lie and whatever I had with Ares is over now the reason is because I have discovered something about me during this Sally/Poseidon Disowning Percy chaos.

And what is it? Artemis asked again

The reason why I have trying to help you "hook up. is because I have fallen for you

THAT'S IT YOU HAVE FINALLY LOST it Artemis exploded in fit of many emotions

"oh no and before you continue this eruption of emotions thing you have going on I as the goddess of love know that you feel the same way but are too disgusted with several of my actions, further this won't be a relationship like the others I have had, this will be my dedication, in other words

Artemis will you marry me? and make me the happiest woman Aphrodite asked.

**Now the plan was to the chapter here and write another one and wait a little before putting it up, however the way the things is right now, is the story is basically writing itself, but the next chapter will be different the the sequel to this chapter come. have a nice day**


	8. Chapter 8

Apollo/ Hermes

I don't own anything.

All Credits goes to Rick Riordan

(**I know I haven't used that in the last few chapters however, when I upload it to FF it removes the line I make so I'm just gonna write Line break from now on)**

Also this is filler chapter between this the previous and future chapter reason why is because I wanted to put some fresh eyes on it so Nico and Will were chosen

So Nico are we still on for date night? Will Solace asked,

Of course we are, how could I forget it Nico said,

Nico you look like a kicked puppy what's with the sad face? Will asked

it's just that Zeus and Hera have jumped the line and tonight they're adopting Percy which will crush my lifelong dream of having him as a brother.

" well look at this way Percy has had a rough life and it's not like he wanted to be in this position however just because Zeus and Hera have acted rashly doesn't mean he'll just let them be his parent's there is so much more to all of this

First he need to be able to trust them and they haven't exactly proven to be trustworthy and he is not greedy so that basically throw them under a bus

they need to prove to him why he should choose them and the same goes for the rest of the gods.

" Thanks Will I really needed that, Nico said

Now come here I want to kiss my Ghost king senseless Will said smirking at the embarrassed Nico Di Angelo,

" Like that ever happens I mean just because your dad is Apollo doesn't mean you have his skills Nico tried which failed

" Oh please we both know that you want me to kiss you senseless, you just have to much pride to admit it Will continued, also I would like to ask a favor ?

" Sure what is it? Nico asked, " Don't let your dad in on date night again that was embarrassing enough.

" First I didn't know he was gonna come Nico said, secondly do you think I fancied that your dad joined us out of the blue wearing bahama shorts and ray-bans in middle of a restaurant while we were holding hands.?

So let's agree to talk our parents about them not going on date night with us ever again, Will said

" I totally agree to that Nico finished

**Line Break**

**" Apollo:**

So Hermes what are our plans for tonight? Apollo asked his brother.

isn't obvious we are gonna crash Nico and Will's date with you as a fake Hades again

After that we'll grab Percy take out to Vegas for Gambling and strippers and convince him with us as dad's or brothers he'll have the time of his life a never ending party, Hermes said.

" but what are we gonna do I mean we both want Perce but the only way is for us to get married, and even though I love you I don't love you enough to marry you bro Hermes.

" let's cross that bridge when it comes to it, and before you ask, "Though Arty wants Perce as her kid, she doesn't want to share and trust me, she will chop your balls of and feed them to you before agreeing that you should be his father, Apollo said.

" Well Then we need a new plan so how about bribe? Hermes asked

" Hermes do I need to remind you what happened last we tried bribing him?

"Because If I recall he got the stuff and we got our ass handed to us in most unpleasant way possible, Not to mention how do you think our competition will react because Hera Aphrodite and Arty can give us a run for our money? Apollo finished.

" Will you relax, we have done stuff like this before plus we already like a pair of brothers to him so it shouldn't take much granted he has already decided but I doubt it he is to lazy for it,

besides he has fought with our children and they consider him a brother already adopting him will only make it official, so stop being such a worry it is annoying.

" I am worried because I actually have some dignity not much though but I do have it and I would prefer not to face angry our family's wrath when they discover what we planned, and before you say anything, yes Arty will castrate us with rusty spoons and then feed it to us, and if that isn't enough try thinking about Hera and Zeus or Aphrodite don't you think they can punish us in most humiliating way possible? Apollo said.

" alright here's what we gonna do, "Hermes said; we going to ask him if he would be interested in us as parents, if he says yes we party like there's no tomorrow if not we party like there's no tomorrow He finished.

" in other words we party no matter what. Apollo said.

" Yes but for now changes into the president of gloomy-ness (Hades btw) and let's wreck Nico and Will's date

and if I'm not mistaken this is their third date which means kissing and holding hands.

Time Skips: - The Date

" so Nico what are your future plans? Will asked:

Well i'm planning on staying at camp during summer and being god in the underworld: is that what you mean? Nico said:

" Well not exactly but it is a start though: Will said, " what I meant what with the future is " is it something with marriage and kids and stuff like that? Will said.

Well marriage and kids isn't really something I have given much thought. because demigods doesn't really age anymore they die a young age or become gods and we know how those marriages turned out so that thought isn't something I given much, thought. Nico said,( " oh that's okay I guess will said looking at bit sullen; " with that in mind

though if I'm with the right person maybe marriage and kids doesn't sound too bad Nico said trying to cheer up his boyfriend.

" Really? Will said smiling a little more you aren't just saying to make me happy?

" Will this is our third date I want to ask you something serious? Nico said:

" Well what is it? Will asked. - what is our future? I mean this is our third date does this mean we're confessing to our feelings for each other or do we walk out of this restaurant as just friends? Nico said.

" well I.

WILLIAM SOLACE WHAT IS THIS ABOUT MARRIAGE AND KIDS? Apollo's Loud voice ran through the restaurant.

NICHOLAS DI-ANGELO YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR MARRIAGE AND KIDS Hades/Hermes loud voice equally came with the two gods sitting next to their two very equally embarrassed kids.

" Dad this isn't exactly the best time to tell me about the marriage so please stop Nico said.

Well since you two are so serious I just have one question Apollo said.

(" What is it Will said hoping if answering the question will make them leave.

Nicholas have anyone had the talk about the birds and bees with you? Apollo said.

" Nicholas you don't have to answer that Fake Hades/Hermes said. trying not to laugh.

Wait a second, Nico said who are you to tell me what I should or shouldn't answer.

Lord Apollo I did have the talk with my mother but the it wasn't something I preferred, because it all started with Demeter trying to explain something about cereal with ended rather uncomfortably for both of us.

Please do explain that story Nico, Apollo said trying to hold his laughter in?

Fine but then you have to swear on the Styx that you will leave after the story?

"Fine I Apollo god of the sun Swear to leave Nicholas Di Angelo and William Solace alone on this date? he said while the sound of thunder roaring outside signing their deal. " Alright story time the overly excited squeal came from Will and Apollo

That was rather amusing it came from Nico and Hermes/Hades.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I don't own anything**

**All Credits goes to Rick Riordan**

**S****orry about the wait btw**

**Also, when I upload the stories to FF, I always edit, but for whatever reason**

**the breaks I do when its time for a new POV, somehow they always remain together, just so you know.**

ZEUS WHERE ARE YOU? You Sneaky SON OF A, "**Hades **Roared so loudly it could Heard from the Olympus elevator,

",Hades as your king I command you to calm down Zeus said,

**"Calm down you expect me to do that since you have gone and basically said to Perseus **

**that you should father him Because you are the king? No this time around you should have. **

**Waited like the rest of us.**

Enough Zeus exploded First I just said come to dinner with me and Hera,

Secondly he hardly respects the fact I am the king and therefore is entitled to whatever I want no I have to earn everything with him and as you know patience isn't my thing, thirdly all of this was Hera's idea something so if you want to anger somebody take her Zeus said, and all of this is I swear on the Styx is true.

**" Alright I'll take your word for it then, with that I do have some grave news.**

" What is it? Zeus asked; the story about Perce being parentless has reached the primordial's and Titans which means that they're also after him so we all have to act quickly and together Hades finished.

" Alright here's the plan you don't tell the others what me and Hera did. " Now when we are finished tonight I will tell send a message and you and Persephone will take him on a walk, and get him into going out with both of you tomorrow, " but be sure not to take a "no for answer

" Alright But Zeus we both swear on Chaos that this will remain between us, Okay Hades said with a glare, " knowing that if his brother could he would cheat his way out and that wasn't acceptable.

" Fine Zeus said, but I also want something In return?" What do you want?" Hades asked. " You and Persephone will alert me and Hera if you hear something about what the Primordial's are going to do to get Perseus, and you will keep this a secret, this way we cover each other while we are keeping us in front to get Percy as son, is that understood? Zeus said.

**"Fine with me Hades said". But I expect you to keep your word, otherwise it's full on battle.**

"Hades don't make this something it isn't we are both competing for the same goal, yet we are on the same side, if anything goes sour, we'll both Adopt him that way he doesn't have to watch us fight or trying to kill him".

Okay but we need to get Hera and Persephone on board with this if we want to succeed, "Agreed I'll tell Hera and you tell Persephone, and Tonight you and Persephone will take him for desert, I'll make sure that Athena's daughter won't stand in our way.

**" Zeus she is not an enemy nor is she a threat, and if you do take her out do you really Think Perseus is going to think you will be the dad of year?."**

I am Zeus King of The Gods, of course it's only natural that I will be father of the Year.

**"Hahaha You make me Laugh, Hades, Hera and Persephone's voices choired". **

What you hurt me Zeus mocked them, I mean I do make some mistakes, but all in all I'm superior Fantastic, but enough chit-chat, ladies me and Hades have discussed what to do, with the Perseus Jackson- Zeus, Hera jump in line, Situation.

and basically what we come to agreed, is that Tonight after me and Hera are Finished Hades and Persephone I will send message to them to come and meet us at Olympus where Hades and Persephone will invite him out, but we have all have to keep this a secret so Hera and Persephone since me and Hades have made and oath on Chaos you two will do the same, Zeus said.

**Okay, but what are we going to do if he can't decide between the four of us? Persephone said.**

" It's easy we will all adopt him so that way he won't have to deal with death threats from either parents since we will both basically be his fathers and mothers'

but with that in mind, I do think that it will be for the best if Hera and Persephone adopt our other children so he will have some siblings to play with? Zeus said fearing at little for the Reaction of both Hera and Persephone.

**YOU WANT WHAT Hera Shrieked, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND,**

**YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW THALIA IS WITH ME AND VICE VERSA. **

**" Hera Zeus is right you know, without any siblings he will just be lonely and get more attention and more enemies, than we will like, so yeah I agree with Zeus that you Should adopt Thalia, and I will of course gladly adopt Nicholas Di-Angelo, Persephone said shocking the three gods.**

**" It's just, I mean how can you live with the fact that adopting of your Husbands affair, I mean won't it be a reminder of the hurt you dealt with? Hera asked.**

**" Yes and No Hera it's not the child's fault whatever Hades did, Like Thalia isn't responsible for Zeus's Mistakes, I do understand the need to take your anger out on somebody and always it's easiest with the children from the affair but it's not**

**Like I punished Hades, By having him doing all garden work for weeks and wearing the Spring clothes. **

**After that he has never tried to because of the humiliation plus it made us stronger. but with that in mind we have a deal. but I won't go into that.**

**All I'm saying try to actually spend some time with Thalia, without trying to kill her or think of ways to cause her pain, if you can do that maybe you will learn how Thalia really is, but again it's your decision but If truly want a happy family and Perseus is included in that you better make room for Thalia because she is too big a part of his life.**

**Fine, but enough of all this talking about spouses affairs and illegitimate children because we have serious buisness to attend within an hour so Zeus take the suit I have found for you and get ready, Mss drama Princess NOW. Hera barked.**

**You two do whatever you want to do until either me or Zeus send word till you and you make your move on him. Is that understood? Hera said to Hades and Persephone. **

**Yes my Queen.**

**" Gee and I wonder why dad cheated Persephone said to Hades after Hera had flashed away, **

**Now Now Be nice to your Aunt not her fault she is too much of Control freak, Hades finished.**

**Anyway I can think of a few ideas what to do while we wait Persephone said Smiling a Sinister smile. **

**Oh I'm with you on that Hades said think he would get lucky. **

**Good you are with me, because I have big surprise,**

**"Is it what I think it is?, Hades asked getting dirty thoughts.**

**you'll see, so close your eyes and wait for the big surprise P said.**

**and let me flash us there, and when I tell you to open your eyes do it okay.**

**Line break:**

Hey wise girl I have a problem and I could really use your help. Percy said.

"Is it like that time again with your zipper, Because if it is I swear you will pay dearly.

"No it's not like that, you see after you stole my clothes, I ran into a situation, and I could really use your and Athena's help with it.

"Percy you are scaring me, what happened after the shower?".

Zeus and Hera stood and invited me out Tonight, and I get the feeling that they really want me, not that I blame them, I mean who can resist this good-looking,

" Perseus Jackson stop your Rant right now.

Sorry anyway they have invited me out and we both know why, but I don't if should go, or even consider them parent material.

" Percy, I know this is hard, because of our fights with them, but I am sure that if you don't even give them the benefit of the doubt, then you'll face a much bigger problem than already, so tonight you will go and act polite and even if you think it's miserable, then try looking at it this way, at least you got an expensive dinner out of it, so don't complain.

Thank wise girl I really needed that, and with that in mind, give me back my clothes, you thief.

" Really is that the best you got, (Thief) you disappoint me.

yeah but you know you love me you handsome nerd. Also do you why Piper is acting really weird around me today?.

" No but Percy think about it, her mother Aphrodite wants you as a son, which means that you will become her brother and I think it's confusing for her, but she is Piper, she will come around, so don't worry".

Yeah but it's not just Piper and me, it's also Silena and Thalia, like the three of them know something about me some secret that is scaring them, and I fear the worst.

"Percy what is it that makes them scary of you?"

Well I do hope they haven't found my, well you don't need to know that.

but please keep an eye out and try to get them to open up to you.

because It's really freaky, the way they act.

" Perseus Jackson go and get ready for your Date with destiny tonight and don't do or say anything,

we'll both regret". and for heaven's sake wear the good clothes.

do you mean, the black jeans and white shirt? **"Yeah"** uhm you see long story short. I don't have them anymore. **"what, what do mean?"** I mean Thalia might have burned them because she didn't like them. Anyway I don't have anything other than the clothes you stole and the ones in the washing machine.

" Perce just go back to the Cabin, and wait for me there, and don't do anything rushed or stupid for that matter, just wait".

Thanks babe that's one the reason why I love you, in fact we're the dynamo duo.

"Percy if you don't stop your rambling about duos, You'll never be kissed again plus you will be sleeping on the couch, is that understood?"

Yes boss, OW, Sorry wise girl I couldn't help myself.

_**"Later at the Athenian Cabin:**_

So Percy I heard you had some clothing Problems, "Silena said".

You could say that, but Thalia ruined my special clothes which were what I would wear at fine evenings, but she didn't like it so while I was sleeping she burned it and replaced with something ugly, and I believe me when I say it's ugly it was something that would Haunt Aphrodite if she saw me in it, anyway I'll just stop rambling, what do you think I should wear and do tonight?.

" Percy you are really good guy just be yourself, and don't try to over think what it is".

May I ask you something? Percy asked. "sure go ahead, came the reply".

what is you and Pipers deal today? I mean when I met Piper earlier she freaked when she saw me, and the Same goes for Thalia but she is always weird, and then Saw you at the beach talking with someone and when my name was mentioned you also freaked.

" Percy if I tell you what is going on, then you have to promise me that you talk about it to anyone, okay, ( yes of course) Piper was talking with Reyna, anyway Piper accidently mentioned what happened with Poseidon and Sally, to Reyna, but then Reyna mentioned that in order for a for something like this bidding war the gods have, in order for them to fully adopt you they also have to pair up.

but that is not what freaked us out, no The thing is that Mom has decided because Ares and Hephaestus lack of interest In you, she would found someone better, and she moved on quite quickly, but her choice is terrifying.

(who is it? Percy asked)

She has proposed in order to avoid competition she has proposed Marriage to Artemis, and you should be their child together,

and that right now freaks all of us out including hunters.

" Wow but I haven't decided who should adopt me not yet. but maybe I should move this quicker than I thought if it leads to these situations". 

Percy it's not all, there is a rumor, that is Zeus and Hera is tired of their thrones, and their fights so they have talked about meeting at common ground which means an adopted child, because it will get both genes yet lack the features like Hephaestus.

" So in other words I'm going to be adopted in order for them to save their Marriage?". Typical.

Percy it means that you will be King of the gods, but like I said it's just a rumor please don't jump to conclusions before we know all the details, focus on a good dinner and small talk enough, You can do this you know. anyway what time is it you should meet them?

**"17:30 PM half-blood-hill.**

Okay that gives you an hour and half to shave and shower and put on the clothes.

after that this is a new perfume for men by Hugo Boss, which you should try.

" Silena I'm not a doll you can dress all the time you know".

I know but you are the one that is making the King and Queen of the gods waiting not me, so for your own sake hurry up.

**" 19:00 PM, Half-blood Hill:**

Good evening Perseus, " Good Evening Lord Zeus - Lady Hera. Percy greeted

Oh you don't have to bow tonight, we are not in official business. " uhm okay".

now I believe we have a reservation at the Daniels Restaurant. so please step into the Limosine, do you want something to drink?

" no thank you, so what exactly is it I this is about?.

Oh Perseus not even you are that dense, you know exactly why we going to dinner tonight, ( Hera you are doing it again) Zeus said.

Pardon Perseus, it came out a little bossy, but no need to dive into that.

"uhm okay, Percy said".

Now Perseus, you know why we are here, and you are a smart enough to figure what we want.

" Really no one has ever said I was smart,

I mean clumsy and fat, and a few other things I can't remember right now, but it's all good you know".

Perseus please stop rambling, Zeus said.

" okay but what exactly is it you hope to gain from adopting me?

Perseus, you are really the perfect person, and quite frankly the perfect son,

you see where me and Hera, have gotten godly children, they all have their flaws

and even my Demi-children, also have flaws. However when most gods see you and Poseidon,

our envy showed because, none of our children act that way however because you are special it also shows, in fact I heard from Hades that Primordial's and Titans also have a interest in getting you. and that is why Persephone Hades and Hera and myself are offering to adopt you.

and if you think about it you'll see the benefits of having me and Hera as parents,

because obviously everyone will be envious however you'll also get siblings

and we know that it is something you always wanted, not necessary a Cyclops, but this time real siblings. Zeus said.

" Do you mean Thalia and Jason?, because last I knew Hera hated us?.

Perseus, you are wrong about that, you see during the war it was planned that we should make treatment between both camps, and the only way to do it was to send someone powerful from each camp to learn about the other, and I wasn't solely responsible for it, we had a vote for it and all agreed to it if it was necessary, however I saw that waiting wasn't an option so I acted, I do regret, not telling you about it but keep in mind that Poseidon knew about it, and why he didn't tell you I don't know but it was wrong of us not giving a heads up.

But for now I think we should be a little more positive.

so Perseus how is your life right now? **"it is good,".**

How about your relationship? **"it is good,"**

You see Perseus if you ever need help with women why not ask me, after all I know women, better than they know them self. Zeus said.

EXCUSE ME, Hera snapped. you know nothing about women at all.

could we please talk about something else, Zeus said.

_**"Later at the Restaurant.**_

So Perseus have you decided what you want to eat? Hera asked.

" Yes i'm going for the Spaghetti and a coke.

We're all set then, Zeus said.

**" Waiter POV:**

_Are you ready to order?_

Yes we are,

I'll have steak rare, (Zeus)

I'll have the spaghetti venison and ceasar salad, (Hera)

I'll have spaghetti bolognese, (Percy)

_" __**and for drinks The waiter said.**_

a Coke and a bottle of wine.

**"Linebreak:**

So Perseus did you enjoy your dinner? Hera asked

" Yes I did, thank you". but can ask a favor?

uhm that depends on what it is? Zeus said.

can you please call me Percy, Perseus was only used, if I was grounded.

of course, we will Hera said.

Women huh, Zeus said in a nodded in understanding,

Zeus what is it we have discussed several times? Hera snared at her husband.

Lord Zeus as helpful as I am this one is on you, Percy said laughing.

Hera can we let this discussion wait till later.

_**" Zeus, telepathic speaking to Hera:**_

**Hera send Message, to Hades and Persephone this instant.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I don't own anything**

**All Credits goes to Rick Riordan**

**Also there might be a sexual theme at some point, just so you know.**

**and bad language**

Aphrodite, I have to ask and I fear for the answer, a very embarrassed and blushing Artemis asked.

" Sure tell me wifey". Aphrodite said". WE ARE NOT MARRIED, Artemis shrieked. "Yet". Aphrodite, just tell me how can you think that i'm in love with you?.

Well I'm just messing with you, but the thing is I know that you have long wished for a child you can call yours, and I'm in the same boat, the ancient laws prevent us from having contact with our demi-children however if the laws don't say anything about children of two immortals. which means that this way you won't have to deal with the heartbreak of never having contact to your child, like most of us do, and this way I have child I can actually talk with and not to. Aphrodite said,

But keep in mind that you that the only way, is have my as godparent aswell, Otherwise they end up as most demigods, with hatred towards and us being forced to take the abuse, because we are bound by some stupid law not to having contact with them, and let me tell you Artemis, it hurts, now even though they don't say it, I can see it in their Eyes, do you know how much my heart is breaking everytime, Selina or Piper ask for help and I can't or when they need help with whatever it is, it's too much, and I can't take much more Aphrodite, finished with tears in her eyes.

(Really I didn't know that, and this is how all gods feel?) no, Athena have a great relationship with her children, Ares doesn't care for his, even though he claims otherwise, Hephaestus is always busy, Hera and Hestia doesn't feel the sorrow because they don't have demigods, and I'm not sure how Hades - Demeter are dealing with it. they are quite the weirdos.

(But you have a history with men, and they arent allowed in my life).

Artemis, we are just gonna get married so we can have a son together, we won't be sleeping together and we will stay out of each other's business as usual. I won't interfere with your hunters, and you won't kill my children. besides we both know that Perseus is the only tolerable man you'll allow in your hunt, and they are already fond of him, and look at him like a brother or in this case a fellow sister.

( Really I never knew that my hunters respect for him went so deep, I might need to have a talk with them about this) Really Arty scolding your hunters for actually respecting a good person, now we both know that most people are idiots, but Perseus is a example that in the darkest times and hours something beautifull exists.

so are you in with the marriage thing because if so, we can tell the council tomorrow at the meeting, and all we have to do is tonight tricking Perseus into a date with us, but I need to know if you are onboard.

( Alright I'm in but I do expect to be treated with respect if you are going to be my wife, also let me tell the hunters, because they might shoot you)

Done, now give me a Kiss, because if we are going to fake marriage it has to be reliable,

(I'M NOT KISSING YOU GODS KNOW HOW MANY DISEASES YOU CARRY,)

Artemis if this plan has to work you'd better kiss me passionately and convincing otherwise the competition will see through our disguise.

Aphrodite i'm not so sure what to do so you gotta help me and take the lead,

" don't worry dear, now close your eyes, and wait Aphrodite said". before closing her mouth gently on Artemis's

**Linebreak:**

What is going? Hestia asked the two kissing goddesses.

( Nothing Artemis said) Well that's not true i was just enjoying the lips of my life Aphrodite flirted, in other words the two of you didn't plan on getting married so you can unite and adopt Percy to avoid the ancient laws Hestia said with a raised eyebrow.

" how did you know Artemis asked defeated) because none of you were very convincing, so i'm going to help you but I want in on the plan,

Why? Aphrodite asked, (because I have always wanted a child however That idiot to Poseidon couldn't control his jealousy, so I did that oath to escape him, without thinking about the consequence, and then time went on I left the council because I had enough of dealing with Zeus's children and wife, not you Artemis but Ares and Dionysus Hera. and one day the fates told me that soon my dream of having a child worthy of godhood would come true, and that day Percy came into camp half-blood anyway The fates didn't exactly tell who, but I knew all along that Percy would be involved because Hades had been told the same thing the fates told me however none of didn't think much about it, but it became apparent when I met him, shortly after that I realised that Poseidon actually didn't care for the children he couldn't control, so he more or less ignored Percy, and I think Athena caught onto him, but you never know.

( and what about Sally?) well Hades checked her and we Realised she was too much in love with Poseidon to actually see what he was.

after that I knew that soon Percy would understand what Poseidon was, and the rest is history.

alright but how exactly do we do this, Artemis asked.

Close your eyes Dear Hestia answered. (not this again Artemis thought)

**Linebreak:**

Oh do I have some news Aphrodite squealed, (What is it? this time Hestia asked)

I have felt the love from someone I didn't expect, (Who is it Artemis asked)

Athena, It seems that she too has developed feelings for Percy oh this makes my job so easier,

Aphrodite I don't think you should mendle with Athena's life and Annabeth's Relationship, because it might hurt all of us in the end so please don't do anything.

( Don't worry my dear I won't do anything, I prefer to let things happen naturally)

That doesn't reassure us Artemis said (Will you relax i'm not doing anything after all I Athena has to learn of this on her own.

(before the two of you continue I would just to point out that it may not even be romantic it might be something else,) Alright then.

Now I have some stuff to do Hestia said, so i'll leave you two lovebirds alone.

No no no please don't leave me here alone Artemis pleaded. (my dear don't be so hostile to Aphrodite, after all she is gonna be your wife Hestia said gently).

No please I beg you don't leave Artemis continued.

(Listen to me carefully Artemis, Aphrodite is not going to do anything to you, and you have nothing to fear, but if I was you, instead being angry with her all the time, then try to cooperate with her, that way your life will become ten times easier, also it will help in your quest, to adopt Perseus, so please do you yourself a favor, and cut her some slack)

Listen to Hestia Arty, she is the wisest of us all, Aphrodite said.

That is Athena that is wisest Arty defended. (no that is Hestia you see, in all times she has always chosen the options she had been forced to, otherwise all of us would have been in war by now should she not having made those choices, Yes Athena is smart but she is book smart and goes by logic, Hestia goes by love when the situation arises so no Hestia is wisest) I'm sorry Hestia I didn't know that Artemis said, feeling a little down because of the hard choices they had put her through,

"it's alright my dear, now get back to Kissing and learn how to put a good show on for Hera otherwise she'll see right through and no Marriage means slim options of getting Young Perseus. for all of us.

**Linebreak:**

WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU KELP HEAD? Thalia screamed. _(flashback to earlier that morning)_

_Alright what's the plan again Percy asked? I'll distract her and you are changing her perfume with this, perfume Annabeth said smiling._

_"What is so special about that?. It's a not perfume, it's something the love goddess gave me and said if I ever wanted to laugh, all I had to do was spraying someone with it, and that is why Thalia Grace is the test subject but also because she humiliated me once". Flashback over). _

Listen Thals I did not know what it was , and you got to believe me when I say i'm not the culprit here. "WELL WHO IS IT THEN? BECAUSE THE LAST THING I HEARD WAS ANNABETH SAYING YOU HAD GIVEN ME LOVEPOTION: AND DO YOU KNOW WHO WAS WITH ME WHEN THE EFFECTS STARTED TO SHOW? IT WAS LADY HERA AS IN THE QUEEN OF THE GODS AND MY STEPMOTHER, DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASING THAT WAS?

"Thalia finished. Listen to me it wasn't me or Annabeth I was told you needed this asap From Piper and and I bought it not knowing what it was all it said was Perfume. please don't be mad at me Percy said, trying to diffuse the situation, Perhaps the Stolls changed the perfume, I did leave it in my cabin for a little while I had to teach Nico swim.

"Nico doesn't swim. I know but he said he wanted to be close to me in brotherly and that was why he wanted me to teach him, although I did find it odd that he used the word brotherly, and also why swimming when he knows I have no relation to the sea Anymore.

Alright I'm gonna take your word on it this time. but mark my words Perseus Jackson if I find out that you did indeed know what the potion was i'm gonna Kick your ass DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? Thalia finished glaring at him, and wondering how she should get back at Nico.

**Linebreak:**

Well well well isn't this delightful surprise Nico, mocked Thalia.

"Nicholas D'Angelo you sneaky son of a (Watch your language, Nico answered,

I don't speak like that about your family and it goes both ways Thalia)

who says it goes both ways? Thalia mocked again,

anyway you sneaky motherfucker, trying to bond with Perce like that, I thought we agreed not to trick him like that. (that is where you are wrong, We never swore on the Styx, which means that I can do it and if case you didn't know asking for him to teach me isn't out of the question, besides i'm not the only one who has spent time with him trying to make him join the Dark side (not a STW Reference BTW) Hazel has also tried to spend time with him and make him feel like family, what have you done? to make him consider you or Jason to be his sibling?.

alright if that is the way you wanna Play D'Angelo that's the way i'm also gonna play so you better watch out from now on Thalia said, because by the end of this week he definitely says i'm the greatest sister in the world.

wanna bet on it? "what'd you have in mind? Alright if he calls you the greatest sister by the end of this week , I and Hazel and Dad will be your slaves for a week without complaints however if he don't then you and Jason and Zeus will be our slaves for a week without complaints, Do you accept?. I Do


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - part 1**

**I don't own anything**

**all credits goes to Rick Riordan.**

**This is a part one of a double chapter so it's a little short.**

_" flashback._

_You are so beautiful do you know that? "yes because you have told me so many times, 'Well you can't get enough of compliments can you?, "least not when they come from you now are you gonna kiss me? or are you just gonna talk?_

_Come here my little vixen, Tonight you are dirty girl who needs to be punished_

_Oh yeah? show me who's the boss? or are you a chicken?_

_get up on my knees you dirty little slut, you are gonna get spanked like your life depends on it tonight. Now Kiss me you dirty little"" MOTHERS. A voice screamed_

SON OF A, "Artemis woke up with shock, never in all her lifetime span had she ever had a dream like that,

It's all for Percy, it's all for Percy, she kept saying to herself repeatedly.

Ever since she accepted Aphrodite's proposal in order to go around the Ancient laws

she had been thrown into a situation she would prefer didn't exists at all.

nor would she ever tell anyone what it really was, as far as she knew Her Hunters believed, that Lady Aphrodite was just helping a friend, not planning a wedding and simultaneously giving Artemis a crash course in love and relationships all so she could have a child, now I know what you thinking she is a maiden and all however She is also the Goddess of childbirth for some reason, so she thought it was only naturally to have a child of her own. sadly her oath prevented and she couldn't eat a pregnant woman like Zeus had, she wasn't a barbarian despite her reputation as one.

No she had to be strong if she wanted her dream about having a child is so close and not only is the person she has utmost respect for, oh how she would have loved to raise him as a kid but. "no bad Artemis don't dwell to much on the past it's the future live for that you dirty little, "SON OF A. Artemis groaned spending time with Aphrodite in order to learn about each other so they could a fake a wedding and getting a child together was starting to take a toll on her as she never got along with the love goddess and never in a million years would she had thought she was the way to adopt a child, in fact if anyone had told two months earlier that Aphrodite would be her chance to adopting Percy, she would have died laughing, and maybe castrating them, yet here she was, the obscurity was so laughable but, unfortunately all ways led to Rome as the saying went.

**"" Percy""**

Annabeth we have to talk, " yes we do Percy we really need to talk. "Uhm I don't this is the same as I was going to talk to you about it was it? Percy asked.

Percy, you know how much I love you right? "Yeah but?" But Percy I have a great Idea for a prank yet also a test are you in? "sure but what is it?.

Basically we are going to break up, for fake though, ""but why wise girl I thought we were happy and all?"". if you'd let me finish I would say it's because so we can see the gods reaction to how they would comfort you, some of the girls at camp have been ogling you senseless. so I thought give them some, but not the whole cake. are you with me so far? ""Yes but how and when are we going to do it?. are you that eager to get rid of me? "" No not at all, I'm just not good plans I'm more improvising all the way so to speak.

Yes I know that Annabeth said. but here's plan at dinner you are going to look sad and pathetic, while I stare down in the food and fake tears might make an appearance, and then I leave quietly going back to my cabin, some of the girls might ask what's wrong and I'm going to tell them that we mutually agreed to a separation, and hopefully this separation will get to the gods. "" Ok I'm in.

Now Percy which gods so far has been interesting to you? Annabeth asked.

Well so far Zeus and Hera has scared me for life. but they could be great if they didn't fight so much. Well Demeter and Hestia was really great to hang with a lot more than I actually say. ""So far Artemis has been really nice though I think she has misunderstood what having a meal with a child and a date is though. But I'm sure she'll figure it out, one day though"".

Percy did she make you uncomfortable at dinner? no not but it looked like and sounded she wanted a date, and I'm going you are a maiden goddess, I get what she wanted. so it's okay.

""But I'm curious because Aphrodite hasn't been interested, where i'm getting the feeling that Aphrodite children already call me a brother, when she hasn't contacted me, so who knows what's happening"".

and what about Hades and Persephone?

"" So far all they did was saying dinner with them at some point but that's all I know.

Seaweedbrain Are you afraid? ""Yes I am Wise-ass. PERSEUS JACKSON WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY DAUGHTER? Athena's Voice rang out. Uhm lady Athena it wasn't meant like that Percy stuttered fearing the worst and since he no was a son of Poseidon, he didn't have water-powers to help him against the God.

Mom it's okay it was just him getting a little payback. don't worry he wasn't trying to insult me or you.

Okay if you say so, but Perseus I am watching you like hawk watches a mouse before it's eaten is that understood? "" yes lady Athena Percy gulped nervous"".

Now the reason why i'm here is because I need to talk to Perseus alone so Annabeth could you please leave us alone? "" Yes Mom but he hasn't done anything"". I know that but don't worry it's not something you should concern you with.

Now Perseus whatever I'm about to tell you it's something you need to swear on styx never to reveal to anyone is that understood? ""Yes lady Athena( Perseus stop with the lady thing just Athena ok?) Ok Athena, I Swear on the river styx not to reveal anything.

Perseus the reason is because recently I discovered something about me and that is that I'm rather fond of you, Initally I thought that Ahprodite had drugged me with her love potions, but the feelings are more in the sense of Aunt giving her only nephew hug. Perseus some of the gods even though they claim an interest in you, it's not because they care it's more about having you as a trophy, so be careful about who you chose because once they're your parents you can't undo the adoption unless they disown you. the gods I so far think could be doing that would be Ares, others maybe? but I don't know? Zeus and Hera are definitively an possibility.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't own anything

All credits goes to Rick Riordan

Enjoy

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" Artemis and Aphrodite:

I can't believe that she dumped him, Aphrodite Cried.

As she watched how Annabeth told the camp, "What happened between her and Percy. I mean they were so perfect for each other.

That poor boy have gone through so many horrible things in his life, He needs some love.

Please Artemis Hold me and tell me it's okay.

Aphrodite continued, while poor Artemis literally stood, and had to try to find a way to comfort the love goddess.

And if there is one thing Artemis didn't know. It was how to comfort people, Because she had never found herself in this position before. So she was on really thin Ice when it came to comforting.

" Uhm Aphrodite, You know that I don't know what you want me to say.

Because I have never been in this situation before. But I have an idea? "Let me hear it? Aphrodite sniffed. Well as you know maybe explaining to Annabeth and Perseus what a terrible couple they already were. will help them back on track.

We have a long way to go when it comes to learning you the basic things, don't we? Aphrodite continued.

How about tonight, we take him out to dinner and we ask if can adopt him.

That sounds nice, I will find a beautiful dress. Now come here and hug me.

Oh dear Artemis, Thought as she slowly walked over and let Aphrodite hug her, while she patted her back, saying there there Artemis is here, please don't cry Aphrodite, cause frankly, I don't know how to comfort you, or anyone for that matter, when they cry Artemis admitted.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**"Meanwhile Demeter and Hestia visit Percy:**

Hello Perseus. "Lady Demeter what can I do for you? come with me Percy.

You see, many of gods are fighting indirectly because of you,

Not in the sense you have done something wrong,

But because of your powers, and heroic ship with that in mind

Many demi-gods are very jealous, because they feel they will always be second or third next to you.

But I'm sure you know all of this from lady Athena.

Now the reason why I'm here is, Because I have made a deal with Hestia, and that is to co-parenting you if you would let us adopt you,

Now I'm not saying you should choose us, but keep in mind that Hestia is one of the few gods that don't have children, Even if you choose others you might just end up as a number in a heritage lineage,

And it would be a shame to see you fade into a nothingness,

for some god who really don't appreciate you,

Now what you don't know, is that you have actually helped Hestia,

a lot when you forced some of the us gods, to start claiming our kids at a younger age, as you know Hestia is very fond of family values and everything that goes with Hearth, and that request increased a deeper burning flame in her hearth.

But enough about Hestia, the reason why I am interested in adopting you, is Because you have defended time and time again my children, against bullies, as you probably know they have some insecurity issues, and they keep you in high regard, particular my daughter Katie Gardner.

And she revealed that she already think of you as weird big brother in weird way,

Which is rather confusing, because I don't think you think of your friendship, like that but I don't know.

Lady Demeter all this talking, and explaining it's very nice, but again I'm not sure, who is the right for me right now,

And as you probably know me and Annabeth are on break, which means that I need to find a new place to stay, so I can sleep inside tonight.

"Okay Perseus, but keep in mind what I have told you.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**" Zeus and Hades discover their children's bet:**

THALIA GRACE WHAT IN HADES'S NAME HAVE YOU DONE? Zeus and Hera Screamed.

Sorry mom and dad Thalia replied.

NICOLAS D'ANGELO. WHAT IN ZEUS'S NAME HAVE YOU DONE?.

Hades and Persephone screamed. Sorry mom and dad. Nico replied, It was done out of Competition.

Now Hades have you talked to Perseus?. "not really, because I don't have the time. Also, I thought that Persephone should be the one talking to him.

But apparently she agreed to disagree on that matter, and that it had to be a mutual decision.

So apparently we are waiting for the right moment to talk to him,

but I'm not afraid because, obviously he's going to choose us and prefers Nico,

over Thalia any day of the week. Hades said.

I don't think so, Persephone said. It seems to me that Artemis and Aphrodite, Are the ones, who have been spending most time with him. "But isn't there something we can do? Hades whined.

Yes but we have to act fast, because Demeter and Hestia have now shown their interest in him. And you know my mother and Hestia once they set their eyes on something they're going to get it one way or another. damn their puppy eyes and cute looks Persephone said.

Wait a minute? are you are finally agreeing, that Demeter is one nutcase? Hades Happily said. "Yes I am Persephone agreed, dejectedly knowing her Mother and her Husband. "_Hades had been trying for years, to get her to agree with him, And now it looks like he was on the edge Dancing and singing Hallelujah_.

Hades you better not do, that dance you usually do Persephone warned. "ok honey.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**" The Underworld:**

Erebus an opportunity has arrived, and I'll think we should take it Nyx said.

what is it? Erebus said. It seems that Poseidon and Sally Jackson has decided to Part with Perseus, which means that he needs new godly parents.

So he can continue in Camp Half-Blood, but also Camp Jupiter. "Okay but I still don't understand your thought process dear? Erebus said.

"I think we should adopt him, But let him stay in camp until he is twenty one.

Then he can decide whether he wants to continue in camp or go live in the world but on our premises.

Alrigh i'm in, but you know what that means? Erebus said. "Yes Nyx answered.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**" A Night Percy would never Forget: - To unknown voices:**

Are you sure, this is the best time to get him?. "Yes he will be groggy and don't know what's he saying or doing. so that gives us a window, we really need in order for this to happen.

Yes but isn't a bit weird to walk into his cabin, while he is sleeping? Maybe he is naked?, or worse what if he is with his girlfriend?.

Will you relax?. they are not sleeping together, they broke up you know that?

Yes but you know how I feel about these things.

it's necessary that we get to the bottom of this mess.

Yes but do we have to do it, in the middle of the night? Don't go soft on me Zeus

I know Persephone. but I mean this is too much. Let the poor boy rest then we'll talk to him in the morning.

"Zeus, I know what you're, Christmas present is by you talking Persephone continued. Oh what is it Zeus gleamed by the thought of a Christmas present.

A pair of balls, Because for the King you're more feminine that most of Olympian Goddesses, so SHUT UP BECAUSE WE HAVE A BET TO Settle. Persephone ranted at her father. "Yes but I mean it wouldn't be so bad to wait. SHUT UP or do you need Testosterone shot from Apollo?. " why couldn't chaos made the Olympian Goddesses nicer, they bully all of us, Zeus thought to himself.


End file.
